1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of backlight module; more particularly, this invention relates to a structure of backlight module used in a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices have been widely applied to a variety of electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). There are more and more needs for the display device having the advantages of lightness, power saving and low radiation; moreover, the backlight modules that use LEDs as the light source have the advantages mentioned above, and are now commonly applied to small size display devices and thus the market continues to expand.
Currently, in the manufacturing methodology of the LED backlight module and the display device thereof, the LED is fixed to the flexible circuit board by mounting or pressing; the flexible circuit board is fixed in the frame in which the backlight module is disposed, or fixed to the light guiding plate. Generally, the flexible circuit board can be fixed in the frame by using adhesives, such as double sided tapes, tapes, or other types of adhesive. However, such conventional and common methodology has some flaws. For example, the adhesive (for example, double sided tape) between the flexible circuit board and the frame (or light guiding board) does not stick well and creates slits or cause the flexible circuit board to bend upwards, so that the light of the LED light source is emitted outside the light guiding plate which causes light leakage. Light leakage decreases the utilization rate of the LED light source, and further reduces the brightness of the display device. Therefore, improved disposition of the flexible circuit board having LEDs in the frame of the backlight module to ensure the utilization rate of the LED light source, and the prevention of light leakage has become one of the important issues which needs to be improved in LED backlight module.